


The Warmth of Your Arms

by unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat
Summary: Dimitri visits the Fraldarius estate, Felix comes find him after a long day.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The Warmth of Your Arms

Dimitri was visiting the Fraldarius estate for a week, officially here to oversee reconstruction after the war. A little less officially, he was there on Dedue’s and Felix’s insistence that he took a break from heavy duties, lest he keeled over.

He thought they were exaggerating, really, but unfortunately when those two agreed on something, Dimitri found that even his status as King could not overrule them. Well, technically, he could refuse of course. But what good would it bring to anger his advisor and disappoint his personal guard? They weren’t forcing him out of Fhirdiad for the sake of fun, he knew. They truly believed he needed the break.

Perhaps he did, he thought, standing by the balcony of the room reserved for the king in Castle Fradlarius.

His mind felt clearer since they’d reached Felix’s home. Dedue wasn’t accompanying them, trusting Felix to make sure Dimitri remained unharmed during the week. The trip had been only the two of them, so as not to bring too much attention on the King leaving the capital. It had been rather companionable. Felix and he had gotten… closer, after the events of Gronder and then some more after the war had been won. Riding with Felix had felt good, like a stolen moment of freedom when their daily lives were usually under intense scrutiny.

The door to the room opened without a warning, though not forcefully. The quick steps that followed were familiar and Dimitri felt his lips curl into a smile. He did not turn just yet, waiting for Felix to say something or come to stand next to him. That was something Dimitri appreciated; Felix, pushing himself as Dimitri’s equal. Few people saw it that way, of course. They mostly saw it as self-importance, a stunt born of arrogance from the new Duke Fraldarius. Dimitri knew the truth though. Felix did it only for Dimitri’s sake.

Felix didn’t speak, nor did he come to stand by Dimitri’s side this time. Instead, Dimitri suddenly felt something thump against his shoulder blades, covered as they were by his fur cloak. Arms came to wrap around his torso and for a moment, he wasn’t sure what to do.

“... Felix?” he asked, tentatively placing one of his hands over Felix’s. Felix immediately intertwined their fingers.

“... sorry,” came the muffled answer. “... just a long day.”

Unlike Dimitri, whose duties in Fraldarius were lesser if existing at all, Felix still had his territory to handle. His uncle helped, Dimitri knew, but Duke Fraldarius had the most amount of work regardless. Dimitri had offered to help, but, obviously, Felix had refused.

He gently peeled his hands away from Felix’s and twisted within his arms to face him. He heard Felix grunt and when he finally could see his face, he saw him wrinkling his nose. Dimitri chuckled.

“Are my furs better than I?” he teased, his hands coming to hold Felix’s hips.

“Maybe so,” Felix replied with narrowed eyes, though he still let himself be pulled into a proper embrace.

“You wound me, beloved,” Dimitri murmured, pressing a kiss to Felix’s hair. It wasn’t all too rare for Felix to let himself be pampered when in private by now, but Dimitri knew to appreciate every moment of it anyway. For years, Felix had been out of reach; now he willingly came to Dimitri.

“What are you doing out there anyway?” Felix asked him, lifting his head to give him a suspicious look. “It’s freezing.”

“I was watching the landscape.”

“You can do that behind the windows and without falling sick, though.”

“As you have most certainly noticed,” Dimitri said, a grin stretching his lips, “I am wearing rather warm furs. Sickness shall not find me today, I’m afraid.”

Felix harrumphed and Dimitri felt his arms tighten around him. No retort meant admission, hah. Dimitri shifted a little and brought a hand to cup Felix’s cheek, leaning down to kiss him. Felix parted his lips immediately, welcoming him into his mouth. Warmth bloomed inside Dimitri’s chest, heart full of affection for this man who gave himself up to him so easily now. Felix wanted him, loved him.

“I would not be opposed to getting  _ you _ warmer, if you are done with your duties for the day,” he said, gently pushing Felix backward with his body. Dimitri might have dressed for the balcony, but Felix had been running around all day to make sure everything was in order and so, he had dressed down a little.

Felix let himself be walked back into the room, not without scoffing. “You’re insatiable.”

Dimitri snorted, startling even himself. “I did not necessarily mean it in that way,” he said, laughing. Pressing another kiss to Felix’s lips, he pushed the windows with a foot before crouching slightly to grab Felix’s thighs. Felix yelped, not expecting to be lifted so suddenly and his legs and arms held tight on Dimitri. He had a nice little flush on his face. “But if you are interested…”

Felix looked away, blush still high on his cheeks. He was adorable and Dimitri loved him so, so much.

“Of course I am,” he said, low and quiet and, most of all, certain. Huffing, he glanced back at Dimitri, a small challenging gleam in his eyes. “You better make it worth my while, though.”

Dimitri’s grin turned wolfish.


End file.
